User talk:Scoutpower1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nanites page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Asris (Talk) 18:31, June 20, 2010 Circe's Appearance. Circe's appearance didn't change? lol JuniperAlien 18:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Hello, Scoutpower1 there is a discussion about me becoming admin on the Generator Rex's wiki. But in order for it to happen I need others thoughts and opinions. Please participate here , thank you JuniperAlien 10:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Biased Edits Hello, Scoutpower1. Let me start off by saying that I have seen you make really good edits to this wiki. However, I'm perplexed as to why you keep adding clearly biased/redundant statements to articles. This wiki is not a place to voice your personal opinions in articles (if you would like to voice your opinions, please do so in the comments). I can see you're a huge fan of Rex and Circe being together. That's fine; but I expect you to edit articles concerning the two objectively. To start with, you keep stating that Circe said her relationship with Sqwydd "is strictly platonic". She did NOT say that; she said they were "just good friends" (I recommend you re-watch the episode). Secondly, I've already edited out any information that says Circe is romantically interested in Sqwydd, because that is speculation. However, to say that Sqwydd does not have a crush on her at the end of the episode is simply NOT true - why else would he try to ask Circe out? You can't say he doesn't have a crush on her just because you don't like it. People who edit this wiki should be like reporters; we're here to report the facts - nothing more, nothing less. BTW, "a strictly platonic crush" is impossible. I suggest you look up the meaning of platonic in a dictionary. Finally, will you please stop adding redundant statements like "unusually strong and powerful", "Abilities and Capabilities and Powers", etc... If you'd look up the meanings of those words in a dictionary first, you'd see that they are very redundant. I sincerely hope I'm not coming off as rude or anything, I just want to get this sorted out. You do good work on the wiki, you just need to be a little more objective at times. Thank you for your time. Katara20 22:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I'm really, really sorry if that message sounded mean. :( I'll be honest, I was slightly annoyed when I was writing it because someone had just vandalized my user page. Although I stand by what I said about being objective and as factual as possible, I'm sorry if it came out wrong. Please accept my apology. Katara20 01:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) M.Rex universum Scoutpower1, I'm concern about your edits regarding the M.Rex universum. I've read both issues and from edits you've made I'm suspecting that your re-writing is a more of a freestyling than anything else - MR was just a base to GR those two universes don't mix. In GR every living thing on a planet has nanites in MR they don't(the only person with nanites is Rex) - and even if creators wanted to state otherwise later on - it's not our concern, since it wasn't stated in WHAT WE HAVE(2 issues). if you found anything which proves your point, please send to my talk page exact references to it - like page number or link to creators' blog or anywhere you found the informations. I could overlook some details. I would appreciate if we're working as a resilient team not the opposite :) I know that just one sentence looks bad in the article - but that doesn't mean we should write the same thing over and over again using different words of the same meaning. I understands you want to keep things interesting - that what's happening in GR and MR is an exciting adventure, but this kind of writing just looks sloppy - and please use references - it makes the work easier for "both sides" best regards, --Wszemir 07:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Circe's page Hello, Scoutpower1. Please stop adding speculative, redundant, and incorrect information to Circe's page. Please read the edit summaries to see why I undid your edits. Thank you. Katara20 00:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : Scoutpower, please stop adding the aforementioned information to Circe's page. Katara20 00:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Warning This is your final warning to stop adding speculative/redundant information to Circe's page. I've already asked you to stop several times before, but you seem to refuse to listen. I realize that Circe's page is in great need of a rewrite, and I will eventually get to that. But adding speculative/redundant information is not helpful. If you continue to add that type of information to Circe's page, I regret to say that I will have to block you for a short time. So please refrain from adding that type of information to Circe's page. Thank you. Katara20 00:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) You are being blocked Hello Scoutpower1. Although you've been warned countless times about your biased, redundant and irrelevant edits you've failed to always reply giving us no reason at all as to why you do these things. So what am I suppose to think? Just recently, you tinkered with one of the Polls; dramatically changing one of the Polls "Who is the best girl for Rex". We understand that you are a fan of Circe, but your arrogant behavior with this is getting too out of hand. On top of that, you've spammed comments a few times, added irrelevant information to episode pages and have placed biased (as said by Katara20) information on Circe's page too many times. You're getting a little out of control and I think a reply (from you) would do you good once in a while. I never knew I'd come to this, but it seems like you're getting away with too much. You will be blocked for 2 weeks. Do it again and it will be 4. —JuniperAlien 22:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Really? Scoutpower, other admins have told you to stop being sophomorically bombastic when editing pages. It appears that even I will have to do so, too. What you are doing is an example of inauspicious behavior on this wiki. To save you from the ignominy that could possibly occur in the future, I will let you know that you can be blocked again--or BANNED--if this behavior continues. Thank you for your time. LittleJuniper 22:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Warning I personally don't care if you're not going to answer, but you need to stop exaggerating alright? You've been doing it for too long. It'll eventually lead to another temporary block and I'm sure you don't want that. Circe and Rex kissed, I get it. Now you just need to relax because I'm sure you overreacted from it. Things like "deeply in love" or "strong, romantic" isn't needed. It's one kiss, stop making it seem like they were married or something.—JuniperAlien (talk) 22:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC)